Hey Baby, You're In Heaven
by emmyloo-x
Summary: In Heaven, the French are cooks, the English are police officers, the Germans are engineers, the Swiss are bankers, and the Italians are lovers! ReaderxVarious. Seriously rated M For Safety


Your fingers twitched in curiosity as you eyed the peculiar curl that sprang out from Italy and Romano's heads. You'd know both of them for so long but never quite grasped the concept of their hair curls (for they never told you about what it did to them.) You weren't even watching the TV screen anymore, you came to realize as Romano shifted and the odd curl bounced slightly with his movement.

Finally, the older brother realized you had been staring at himself and his brother. His fiery amber eyes caught hold of yours, but before he could tell you to stop staring, you abruptly turned your eyes away from his. But, when his eyes turned back to the screen, you turned your eyes back towards their curls for the remainder of the movie.

After the movie was completed, Italy thought it'd be a good idea to get some dinner, which you hastily agreed too. Anything to get my mind off of the curl, you thought and followed the brother duo into Italy's kitchen. Even with nothing currently cooking, it had a deep scent of lingering pasta and tomato sauce. Breathing in, you cherished the smell as you sat in one of the few chairs around the table.

Italy had made himself busy with filling a pot full of water and setting it on the stove to boil. He hummed quietly to himself while Romano sat down across from you and watched his annoying younger brother. Once again, you found yourself staring at the curl. You nibbled your bottom lip and enjoyed watching in bounce slightly with each breath.

"Hey Romano?" you asked without really thinking over, "What's this?" you leaned over and grabbed his curl lightly without any rational thought.

Romano tensed, gripped the side of his chair, his knuckles turning slightly white, while Italy, who wasn't even being touched by you tensed at the sight of your slim finger in his brothers' curl.

"C-chigi…." He managed to stutter out as you experimentally moved your finger so his curl swirled more around your pointer finger.

"Veh veh… I'd stop that if I were you…" Italy said, and walked next to you.

You looked at him, "Why? It's not like I'm hurting him or anything."

Italy gripped your hand, "Veh~ your doing something much worse (_y/n_)."

Raising a slim eyebrow, you gave the younger brother a questioning look, before removing your finger from Romano's curl to Italy's in one swift move. The Italian boy let out something between a gasp and a moan as your pointer finger played with the sensitive curl.

You barely had time to register the elder brother standing and gripping your hips, successfully pulling you towards him and getting your finger out of his brother's curl. Hot breath was on your neck, sliding down and causing shivers to run up and down your spine. "That was a bad idea." He whispered in your ear, his accent strong.

Italy was in front of you, simply staring at his brother with an unfazed look. You started freaking out when Romano's hand wandered from your hips upwards towards your breast… And when Italy stepped forward so you were sandwiched between two hot and bothered Italian bodies.

Confused as hell, you tried pulling away from both of them, but stopped resisting when a hot mouth latched onto your neck. Sweet, little Italy had made himself busy on your neck, making little red spots as he traveled downwards, while more aggressive Romano turned your face towards him and claimed your lips in a rough kiss, sparking passion that wouldn't end soon... Or so you hoped.

* * *

A few hours later, you were still sandwiched between both males. Only difference, you were now in Italy's bed, naked and sweaty. Your eyes threatened to close as you looked over at Italy, whom had literally just fallen asleep, his head snuggly on your bare shoulder. Then you swept over to look at Romano who as on his stomach, facing you asleep.

Well, you thought, I'll just have to pull their curls more often. With that thought finished you let your eyes slip close as you swiftly drifted towards dreamland.


End file.
